New Moon in The Beyond
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Menceritakan kisah cinta masa lalu seorang novelis pengidap schizophrenia dan seorang pelukis cacat. Keduanya seperti terikat takdir yang sama, hal yang sama, bahkan jiwa yang sama seperti masa lalu. Pertanyaannya, benarkah masa lalu itu ada untuk mereka?


**.Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**.Music Instrument :** Maksim Mrvica-Waters of Irrawady

**.Sumarry :** Menceritakan kisah cinta masa lalu seorang novelis pengidap schizophrenia dan seorang pelukis cacat. Keduanya seperti terikat takdir yang sama, hal yang sama, bahkan jiwa yang sama seperti masa lalu. Pertanyaannya, benarkah masa lalu itu ada untuk mereka?

.**Note: **Saya persembahkan khusus untuk Emi Yoshikuni, Furu-pyon, serta Ayui Nonomiya yang maksa minta dibikinkan cerita setting India untuk kado ulang tahun, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Nono-chan ^^

* * *

xxxxxxooooxxxxxx

**New Moon in The Beyond**

**~Sasuke:Sakura~**

xxxxxxooooxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

Di zaman ini, dua ratus tahun sebelum masehi. Zaman dimana peperangan masih sering terjadi. Beberapa sisi-sisi perebutan kekuasaan yang kabur itu ternyata menjadi satu-satunya perihal mengapa pertumpahan darah itu diperlukan. Kadang, kerasionalitasan seorang dewapun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan macam ini. Pertanyaan mengapa harus ada kata perang dan kematian. Setidaknya, kematianlah yang sangat ditakuti saat ini.

Haluan semua kondisi memudarkan keinginan untuk mencium aroma rumah masing-masing dari para diri pasukan perang itu. Satu-persatu di antaranya hanya berwujud manusia, namun tak lebih dari mayat hidup yang dikekang oleh kekuasaan palsu. Mereka semua hanya diam, ketika penguasa itu memerintahkan pada mereka semua untuk berperang. Bukan berperang untuk melawan musuh, tapi melawan hati nurani mereka sendiri. Menjadi seorang pembelot terhadap hati nurani, benarkah?

Itu karena Bahroul.

Di masa Pemerintahan Bahroul, rakyat India dibagi-bagi menurut sistem kasta. Kelas brahmana berada di hirarki paling atas, diikuti petani, pengrajin dan pedagang. Pemberontakan sering terjadi akibat pembagian sistem kelas yang kaku dan tidak memungkinkan orang untuk berpindah kasta. Pajak yang dikenakan terhadap petani selalu berjumlah tetap dengan tidak memperhitungkan inflasi. Brahmana yang menguasai tanah harus menanggung akibatnya, karena jumlah pajak yang berhasil dikumpulkan semakin hari nilainya semakin berkurang.

Perselisihan soal pajak sering menyulut pertikaian antara petani kaya dan kalangan brahmana yang terhormat tapi kurang makmur. Pertikaian sering memicu kerusuhan lokal hingga pemberontakan berskala besar yang umumnya dapat segera dipadamkan. Kelompok anti pemerintahan Bahroul justru semakin bertambah kuat setelah pemerintahan Bahroul mengambil kebijakan untuk bersekutu dengan kekuatan asing.

Dan untuk itulah mengapa mereka dikumpulkan di sini. Membentuk suatu barisan kemunafikan hanya untuk **mengabdi** pada Bahroul.

Jika ditanya, apakah yang mereka rasa terhadap Bahroul dan hal ini, maka jawabannya 'tidak'.

Tidak bagi siapapun, tidak bagi sang panglima pasukan, tidak bagi sang pemimpin regu di bagian selatan, utara, barat dan timur, tidak bagi pasukan penjaga dan pertahanan, juga tidak bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Pria keturunan asli ras brahmana itu sedikitnya hanya tak tahu saja dimana dirinya harus berada. Tetap menjadi pembelot hati atau turut memberontak seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya di wilayah sekutu. Biarpun begitu, ia tetap memilih untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri, membela pemerintahan yang justru kerap kali membuatnya mual.

Mata onyxnya mengamati tata letak titik-titik putih di langit luas. Titik-titik itu, bila terhubung, akan menjadi suatu bentuk lain di sebuah alam pikiran dewasa yang jelas. Memberikan satu pengertian bagaimana Dewa menciptakan ini dan itu sebagai bahan ajar dan belajar makhluk-Nya. Tak terkecuali bintang, penyorotan terhadap satu makna bintang itu turut menjadi cahaya sendiri di mata Sasuke.

"Hmm…." Desahnya pelan.

Sekelilingnya nampak tengah saling mengistirahatkan organ penting mereka untuk peperangan esok hari. Mereka semua lelah dan butuh istirahat cukup malam ini. Sebagai seorang panglima di bagian selatan, Sasuke paham benar dengan apa yang ia pilih untuk menjadi terobosan pikiran dalam hidupnya. Sedang para anak buahnya beristirahat, Sasuke justru senang begini. Duduk sendirian saat suasana sepi, menenangkan.

"YO! Sasuke," seru seorang pemuda bersuara cempreng dari belakang Sasuke duduk.

Sosok itu—mendekat pada Sasuke. Rambut coklatnya nampak menutupi mata kanannya, membuat Sasuke kadang kala merasa gerah melihatnya.

"Kau bisa mencukur ponimu sebelum perang esok hari dimulai," ujar Sasuke rendahan. Ia menampilkan senyum separuhnya di bagian kiri lalu kembali mengamati titik-titik putih di langit yang gelap itu.

"Mungkin akan kupotong sebagai hadiah kemenangan pasukan kita. Dan hei—sejak kapan Panglima memperhatikan penampilan orang rendahan sepertiku?" tanya pria itu meyakinkan hal yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hanya ingin melihat keindahan saja. Kau tidak tidur Konohamaru?"

Pria itu tersenyum ala kadarnya sambil memainkan sebatang rumput di dalam mulutnya. "Panglima bisa menjawab apa jika pertanyaan itu dibalik pada Panglima?"

"Intinya kau mau beradu mulut denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Lupakan."

Konohamaru meninggalkan Sasuke. ia tahu bahwa panglimanya itu membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk bisa memjamkan mata. Sedikit banyak hal telah dilalui bersama selama berada dalam medan perang. Segala bentuk kecerobohan dan ketelitian apapun kunjung menjadi perkenalan semua orang di sana.

Angin masih menerpa juntaian rambut Sasuke. Ia menghela desahan itu begitu nikmat. Membiarkan semua bebannya terangkat untuk sementara. Bahkan menurutnya Dewa Siwa tengah memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Eghem…"

Deheman itu membuat sang panglima menoleh ke belakang. Matanya yang gelap, perlahan bersinar seketika begitu seorang wanita bersari* putih-putih muncul dari tenda.

"Anda tidak beristirahat seperti yang lainnya, Panglima?"

Wanita itu duduk bersanding dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya memantulkan cahaya bulan, memperlihankan sebuah titik merah di dahinya—yang menandakan ia baru saja beribadah pada sang dewa.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanya tersipu.

Tetesan rasa senang terselip di hati keduanya.

"Menemanimu. MEmang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang perawat korban perang di sini?" kalimat terhenti sejenak, lalu kembali dilanjutkan, "Esok adalah penentuan—penentuan dimana siapa yang berhak mengambil kekuasaan negeri ini. Semoga Siwa memberkahi kita."

"Agaknya kau sangat taat pada dewa, ya? Sakura, pernahkah kau memohon untuk dirimu?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita itu.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya tersipu lalu melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut panjang itu berkilauan diterangi cahaya remang-remang.

"Hanya memohon untuk kita," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Sasuke menarik sesudut di kiri bibirnya.

"Memohon apa? Kurasa kita sudah cukup bahagia. Setelah perang ini selesai, aku dan dirimu akan segera menikah. Aku sudah menjanjikan itu padamu, benarkan?"

Sakura berbalik, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah sahdu milik Sasuke. Memegangnya dengan harapan seutas kesedihan yang sedikit ada di hati segera pergi.

"Andai aku tahu beberapa cuplikan masa depan. Maka aku akan berani untuk tersenyum saat ini. Membiarkan segala kegundahanku untuk menanti esok yang cepat selesai. Aku tahu, tidak ada peramal yang benar-benar mengerti tentang bagaimana esok akan terjadi. Membiarkan ini berlangsung secara alami adalah yang terbaik, benarkan?"

"Andai juga Bahroul tak sekejam ini. Andai juga aku bisa lebih baik lagi, maka aku bersumpah peperangan ini tak akan terjadi selamanya—"

Belum selesai Sasuke dengan kalimatnya, Sakura sigap menutup mulut itu dengan sebuah telunjuk. Mengisyaratkan bahwa pengandaian yang sia-sia harus segera diakhiri.

"Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu, seolah telah menusukkan pisau ke dada sang Brahmana sebagai pencipta dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu dan dirimu yang kutahu lebih mencintaiku ini hanya boleh berusaha untuk bersama. Dan aku yakin jika kita akan bersama."

Sedikit banyak sebuah sungai mengairi pipi merah itu. Menjadi sebuah tanda bahwa kesakitan pada sebuah takdir tengah diluapkan. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Sasuke dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher jenjang pria itu. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bagaimana—jika—takdir—yang—lain—.

Sasuke?

Menerima pelukan itu hingga dirinya merasa begitu nyaman. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan saat-saat seperti itu selamanya—tanpa harus menghadapi segala macam peperangan, segala macam kegalauan pada suatu bentuk rezim yang merugikan di kastanya.

* * *

Hari ini sudah tiba. Kesesakan negeri ini akan begitu benar terjadi masanya. Semua persiapan yang disusun selama bertahun-tahun, telah diyakini akan digunakan sesaat lagi. Tombak, panah, pedang, dan kuda hendaknya telah menjadi bagian dari diri mereka semua.

Para pemimpin pasukan berada di garis depan membawa sebuah pedang besar kebanggaan, sementara beribu-ribu prajurit setiap dengan panah dan senjata lain. Mereka semua benar-benar siap untuk hari ini. Keangkuhan yang memang harus ada, membuat beberapa dari mereka membusungkan dada kokoh.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka penuh dengan semangat.

Sasuke—sang panglima berada di bagian garis depan, siap dengan kudanya dan pedang. Ia dan pasukan lainnya di jalur selatan mengamati gerak-gerik suatu kepulan asap yang diperkirakan berjarak tak lebih dari tiga puluh meter. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan, bahwa itu—

**MUSUH**

Dengan pasukan bergajah

Yang jumlahnya tak mereka kira

Mungkin, 1:3

Tapi mereka tak boleh takut

Mereka adalah pasukan hebat

Tak boleh takut dan menyerah

"SERAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!"

Mungkin, inilah sebuah kengerian sejati. Keharusan yang tak terbatas seberapa berat dan berartinya arti dari pengorbanan. Harta dan nyawa, kasih sayang serta cinta. Segalanya harus dikorbankan sementara demi ini—untuk semuanya.

Jejerit, bunyi peraduan senjata, suara tusukan—yang terdengar dari pita suara menjadi bunyian wajib saat ini. Debu-debu sepenuhnya terdispersi dalam udara. Bila dilihat, ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Permainan perasaan sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Segalanya, sudah menjadi satu, seperti koloid. Bahan terdispersi ini berupa kengerian yang masuk dalam medium peperangan. Sempurna.

Cipratan darah sudah menghiasi pedang dan tameng. Ribuan anak panah juga telah membumbung tinggi lalu menancap pada targetnya. Sekali lagi—jeritan iblis itu terlepas dari pita suara seiring sebuah tebasan tertentu mengenai anggota tubuh.

Tentu saja, kesakitan luar biasa tak akan pernah tergantikan dengan apapun.

Sasuke menjerit sejadi-jadinya begitu ia menyadari dirinya tak lagi sempurna. Rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan mengoles sempurna pada dirinya. Rasa sakit luar—dalam yang tak bisa sedikitpun berempati padanya.

Lebih dari itu, ia harus tetap hidup.

Meski ia rasa, itu tak mungkin.

Tapi—

Sakura **menunggunya**

Ia harus menepati janjinya. Janji yang telah ia ucapkan dalam hati. Atas nama bulan purnama, janji yang disaksikan oleh para dewa. Janji untuk bersama.

Sakura

Gemuruh

Rasa khawatir

Takut

Semuanya

Terkubur dalam desahan napas yang memburu tak terlepaskan dari paru-paru seorang Sakura. Ia berlari dengan kencangnya. Melewati hutan dan tanpa alas kaki. Memungkinkan segala benda asing masuk ke dalam kaki-kaki itu. Tapi—ia tak akan pernah peduli dengan hal konyol itu. Tentu, ia hanya peduli pada sosok yang dikabarkan tengah meraung kesakitan di medan pertempuran sana.

Yang selalu mengisi pikirannya selama waktu ia terlepas dari sosok itu.

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari. Menyingkirkan segala penghalang sebisa mungkin. Menghilangkan semua bentuk ganjalan pada telapak kakinya demi dan hanya untuk—**Sasuke.**

"Janjiku atas nama bulan."

* * *

Sakura bergetar. Yang apa selama ini ingin ia lihat, pertumpahan darah. Sia-sia belaka. Banyak onggokan daging di hadapannya yang dapat bergerak—saling membunuh sesame. Melibatkan hewan-hewan yang tak berdosa. Sekali Sakura menyeka air matanya—memohon pada sang Siwa untuk segera memusnahkan dunia ini agar pertempuran itu selesai, agar tak ada lagi rasa kebencian itu, menghentikan prosesi kematian yang tak berguna dan tiada artinya.

"Sakura, Sasuke tengah berada di sebuah gua. Keadaannya sangat parah, kau harus segera menolongnya karena **kedua tangannya terpotong**," ujar seorang prajurit yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura tidak dengan alasan ingin menonton.

Lelehan semalaman itu kembali berada. Membasahi sudut bola mata yang mongering akibat terpaan debu. Rasa sakit yang aneh tiba-tiba menyerang kedua belah tangannya.

Tanpa apapun hal yang menghalangi lagi, Sakura kembali berlari. Yah, ia harus berlari lagi. Mencari dimana bagian dari jiwanya. Ia berlari menyusuri batuan-batuan terjal tempat peperangan itu berlangsung. Hutan yang kaya akan ranting dan pepohonan kini terganti dengan cepat oleh suasana kering dan berbatu dari sebuah lembah gundul.

Teruslah berlari, Sakura

Andai kata—hal ini bisa ditukar dengan berbagai bisikan iblis. Bisikan iblis yang lebih menenangkan dari sebuah luka. Seperti dirimu yang tertusuk-tusuk besi panas, bahkan rasanya jauh lebih dari itu. Ingin rasanya melepaskan seluruh jerit kesakitan yang tertahan.

Dirinya

Tubuhnya

Jiwanya

Ingin selalu menjerit meneriakan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Kerlingan wajah yang tersengal-sengal itu menarik sedikit saja perasaan perh di dirinya. Sedikit saja bukan berarti tak berpengaruh banyak, hanya saja yang lain masih banyak untuk minta diangkat.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Nampaklah dengan patrian sakit luar biasa pada sosok yang terlepas dari kedua tangan hebatnya. Terkulai lemas di atas batu besar yang sudah berwarna merah terkena imbas dari luka itu. Luka yang nampak begitu segar dengan aliran darahnya. Sementara sesak telah menguasai seluruh hati Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" terdengar seperti hendak menangis, namun tertahan,

Wajah yang lain—yang menampakan banyak goresan serta cipratan darah menoleh. Mengembangkan senyum yang tak biasa terlihat.

"Hanya terpotong tangannya," jawab Sasuke santai.

Seberkas gerakan gontai mengarah pada tubuh bernoda itu. Memeluknya dengan hangat. Sakura tak peduli bagaimana hal itu akan menyakiti Sasuke.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, kau harus tetap ada di sini bersamaku. Kita sudah berjanji atas nama bulan."

Sasuke tersenyum dalam dekapan Sakura. "Ini tak akan bisa membunuhku, Sakura. Aku akan tetap hidup di sisimu."

"Jangan! Jangan banyak bicara. Aku tak peduli dengan peperangan ini. Aku tak peduli pada apapun demi Bahroul. Aku tak peduli apakah Asoka begitu ingin menguasai negeri ini, memimpin negeri ini. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua—yang merupakan rakyat biasa hidup dengan tenang. Aku tak mau kenal lagi dengan segala macam kekuasaan. Kau harus tetap **hidup**."

Kadang, bukan sesuatu yang bijak kalau hendak memaksa semuanya sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Yah, sebenarnya Sakura memahaminya. Akan tetapi, apakah itu kunjung jua dilakukan sementara seseorang telah menjadi saksi sebuah kekonyolan kekuasaan dan kerakusan penguasa. Terlebih lagi, seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku—akan tetap hidup. Dengan atau tidak menjadi seorang sepeti ini, dengan atau tidak mengalami luka ini, tapi tentu saja harus dengan bersamamu."

"Sasuke—"

Kelirihan itu menyusup dalam rongga telinga Sasuke. Mengajaknya untuk bermain-main sesaat setelah tahu Sasuke menyukainya.

"Kekuasaan yang menjadi satu pada sebuah hukum alam. Cepat atau lambat, ini akan segera berakhir. Suka atau tidak, kematianku akan segera tiba. Jangan pernah percaya pada semacam keangkuhan. Kau tahu dengan baik'kan? Maka biarkan aku tetap kukuh untuk singgah dalam hatimu sementara ragaku akan segera dibakar."

Semakin banyak air yang keluar

Semakin keras tangisan yang terdengar

Semakin erat pelukan Sakura

"Sekali lagi, Sakura—sekali lagi aku akan bersumpah atas nama bulan—bulan yang baru. Aku bersumpah akan terus bersamamu, di zaman ini atau di zaman lain. Sesuatu yang begitu kuyakini. Kau dan aku akan berusaha bersama."

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE……………."

Kalau memang selalu diizinkan, permintaan sebuah hal lain terwujud—maka itu ingin segera Sakura dapat. Terkait sebuah benang-benang pada jantungnya, Sakura ingin membuatkannya sebuah rajutan untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang sudah dingin. Tak terlalu buruk untuk sebuah selimut—yang berasal dari benang yang ditarik dari jantungmu sendiri—untuk kekasihmu.

Dan, ketika sebuah kenyataan itu sendiri bangkit, perlahan Sakura menyadari—bahwa memang sudah terjadi.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Menjauh darinya

Lalu berlutut dengan pasrah di depan batu tempat Sasuke meletakkan dirinya

Sakura tersimpuh

Sekali lagi melakukan hal yang tak berguna.

"Sang penghancur dunia, Siwa. Kumohon, biarkan aku dan dia menjadi satu. Pertemukan aku dengannya. Hidup abadi seperti seorang dewa. Bahkan aku bersumpah, atas nama bulan baru yang akan terbit di dunianya, di alamnya, yang akan menjadi tanda bahwa itulah sebuah pancaran atas hati ini terhadapnya. Aku mohon!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2010, New Delhi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penggunaan majas yang tak beraturan, alur yang tak menentu, sajak yang terlalu melankolis dan mendayu-dayu, serta keanehan-keanehan lain pada tulisannya itu justru menggugah banyak pembaca. Meski kadang setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana tak dapat dimengerti oleh sastrawan-sastrawan, novel tulisannya tetap terjual dan meledak di pasaran nasional. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa tulisannya itu buah dari satu alam khayal yang berlebihan. Buah dari pikiran kelamnya akan kehidupan masa lalu yang terllau ia elu-elukan selama karya-karyanya melesak.

Ia tak jauh berbeda dari penulis lainnya yang memiiki corak kekuatan makna di balik tautan kata-kata, ia juga tak buruk dalam berpuisi. Hanya saja, ia terbuang jauh dari segala aturan sastra yang ada.

Ia, Haruno Sakura. Seorang yang memiliki obsesitas tinggi untuk meraih apa yang diinginkan. Menggunakan jengkalan jemarinya untuk menyelesaikan imajinasi-imajinasi ke dalam wujud novel. Bertuan pada segala waktu dan upayanya tak seorang pun di sekitarnya yang peduli, kenapa? Hanya seorang wanita penulis novel yang—menderita schizophrenia. Penyakit yang sebenarnya bukan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh, melainkan pada jiwa dan akal sehatnya. Jiwanya yang kelam semakin menyatu dengan schizophrenia, justru mampu menciptakan karya-karya besar yang sudah dikatakan tadi, janggal dan aneh.

Wanita muda itu sangat menikmati bagaimana dia menulis khayalannya pada notebook hitam ukuran sedang. Memanjakan jari-jari tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Perlahan namun pasti untaian kalimat darinya bercabang ruas membentukan tautan sebuah cerita yang sangat apik bagi para penggemarnya.

Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum. Bagi kebanyakan novelis, senyum adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang ingin masuk ke dalam cerita itu, ingin ikut menyelam dalam karakter yang ia bawakan. Ia tersenyum jauh lebih indah jika dibandingkan saat tidak sedang menulis. Lesung bibirnya sangat sempurna bagi siapapun. Tak banyak yang tahu senyumannya. Tak banyak yang peduli pada senyumannya. Yang dipedulikan orang hanyalah karyanya yang indah dan terkesan melankolis.

Jika ditanya siapa yang mengajarinya menulis sebuah novel, maka jawabannya tidak ada. Ia menulis atas dasar imajinasinya sendiri. Terus begitu mulai dari novel pertama hingga kini novel yang tengah ia kerjakan. Tulisan-tulisan darinya tak mampu diduga-duga atau pun dinilai secara objektif. Suguhan yang tak terikat pada aturan bahasa dan penyelewengan majas serta hal lain adalah ciri khas novel itu milik Haruno Sakura.

CEKLEK. Seorang wanita lain yang lebih tua memasuki ruangannya dengan santai. Dari cara bepakaiannya, ia adalah seorang dokter yang masih sangat muda. Berpawakan cantik dengan pitalan rambut emas yang rapih. Bukankah seorang dokter itu memang harus rapih dan bepenampilan menarik? Namanya Temari. Dokter termuda diangkatannya dengan usia 26 tahun yang patut dibanggakan. Telah berhasil menangani berbagai penyakit untuk pasiennya, di bidang kejiwaan dan pola pikir.

"Kau?"

Begitu menyadari notebook miliknya ditutup paksa, mata emerald memicing pada yang lain dalam warna hitam kecoklatan. Merasa bosan bahwa setiap hari selalu diawasi dan tak memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan aktvitas yang disukai.

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menutup notebookku? Sayang sekali aku bisa membukanya lagi."

"Jangan pernah menambah pekerjaanku ya! Kau ini masih sakit dan perlu banyak perawatan. Orang tuamu di Italia sudah membayar mahal diriku untuk menjagamu. Kau mau membuat mereka gila karena punya anak pembangkang sepertimu? Kau seharusnya bersyukur bahwa schizophreniamu itu membawa dampak yang positif, jadi tugasku tidak terlalu berat."

"Apa masalahmu? Ini membawa dampak positif. Lalu apa urusanmu menggangguku yang sedang mengetik, eh?"

"Membiarkanmu terus berkhayal tak akan membuat segalanya berarti. Langkah pertamaku menyembuhkanmu adalah dengan mengekang semua aktifitas penyaluran imajinasimu seperti membuat novel dan menulis cerita. Selain mengekangmu aku juga harus memberikan beberapa _antidepressant_, tapi kau selalu membuangnya. Sebenarnya apa sih maumu?"

Wanita itu hanya memandang sekilas sosok dokter yang tengah tersulut api di sisinya. Mata emerald bercahayanya hanya mengerling pada ranjang bersprei putih yang _nganggur_. Ia berjalan ke sana dan duduk mendekap bantal.

"Sudah selesai basa-basinya?"

"Kau?" Temari menahan amarahnya. Orang sakit memang selalu merepotkan, pikirnya. "Aku mau ke kamar pasien baru dulu. Seorang pelukis yang depresi setelah kedua tangannya diamputasi."

Sesaat mata emerald Sakura membulat tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mau ke kamar pasien baru dulu, seorang pelukis yang depresi setelah tangannya diamputasi."

Sakura menarik napas pelan, "Ya sudah."

**

* * *

**

Sakit.

Satu kata yang menyimpan sebuah makna besar. Sakit akan segalanya. Menjelma dalam satu parodi mimpi yang mengiris semua simponi dalam jiwa. Kesakitan yang luar biasa timbul dari dalam tubuh sendiri. Menyeruak ataupun sekedar menjerit pada khalayak untuk segera ditolong. Rasa sakit yang sungguh ingin dienyahkan karena itu tak bisa disebut anugerah.

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lebih dari satu di antara beratus orang di dunia yang tengah sakit. Tubuhnya sakit. Menahan segala pilu dan nyeri yang mengganda bila tersentuh. Luka yang ada padanya akan bermutasi menjadi ancaman besar karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Mengaumkan segala ego yang terus menuntut agar dijaga. Sakit, selalu begitu.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa luka sejati diri Uchiha itu bukan pada kedua tangannya yang diamputasi. Melainkan pada kehidupan di dalamnya. Apa jadinya bila seorang pelukis kehilangan semua tangannya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menangis dan meratapi hal yang sudah terjadi? Tidak. Pemuda raven hitam itu tak akan menanggapi hal sesederhana pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Tidak dan tak akan mungkin. Hidupnya ada pada lukisan. Tak perlulah tergambar dengan jelas hal yang akan terjadi bila mata pencaharian satu-satunya lenyap bersamaan dengan kedua tangan indahnya.

Gaya melukis yang tegas dan mengalun menjadikan tiap objek lukisan Sasuke hidup dan memiliki nyawa. Sentuhan-sentuhan pada kanvas yang terbilang aneh dan liar justru mampu menciptakan nuansa khas yang menghipnotis khalayak. Komposisi warna yang digunakanpun terbilang sederhana dan suram. Tak ada yang perlu diagukan lagi dari lukisan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia adalah pelukis besar termuda di sepanjng zaman. Di usianya yang ke sembilan, sudah banyak lukisan yang ia kerjakan. Kenapa? Tentu saja berkat didikan sang ayah yang juga merupakan pelukis agung di masanya, di masa sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Karya-karya pemuda itu sudah melejit sampai ke bagian dunia barat dan tak jarang menjadi pusat perhatian pecinta seni di sana.

Namun, semua pamor dan kehebatannya sudah hilang sekarang. Semuanya. Popularitas di dunia seni, jiwa melukis, semuanya hancur. Semuanya sirna atas satu penyakit yang menggerogoti tulang-tulangnya secara perlahan.

Kanker tulang. Tak ada yang menjamin suatu diri akan bebas dari dua kata itu. Perlahan menjangkit dan rasa tidak nyaman itu tak dapat dielakkan. Seakan tubuhmu ibarat daun muda segar yang dimakan ulat-ulat kecil hingga menyisakan beberapa rongga. Belum lagi keharusan menghilangkan semua bakat dan kebisaan karenanya. Semua terror memang benar adanya dan hanya satu mantra yang ampuh, sakit.

Ia, tak ubahnya menganggap diri hanya sebagai sampah. Sampah yang hanya akan menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia butuh dunianya sendiri. Mengisolasi dari semua peradaban yang mengasihinya. Lantunan bisik iblis tak kuasa terpental dari bilik jantungnya yang masih berdenyut.

"Aaaarrrggghhhhhhh……"

Berteriak pada malam hari dan membangunkan para dokter itu hal yang biasa. Berusaha melompat bebas dari lantai 12 itu juga hal wajar yang ia kerjakan. Goncangan jiwa yang meledak-ledak tak bisa ditekan dengan mudah. Hanya memohon pada Tuhan yang berkehendak, semuanya dapat berubah.

Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak.

"Sasuke, tenanglah," katanya.

"Aku mau mati!"

"Jangan konyol! Hidupmu masih panjang. Jangan tukar dirimu dengan iblis, Sasuke!"

Sorot mata yang menggelap seolah akan memakan sosok tinggi di hadapan. Menenggelamkan semuanya yang menghalangi kebebasan melepas segala pilu di hatinya. Sasuke, ingin mati.

Pegangan yang mengerat menyumpal otot-otot Sasuke untuk berontak. Tenaga yang tersumbat kesakitan itu tak mampu berbuat banyak. Keinginan agar segera mati sangatlah tinggi. Menapaki tilas semua siksaan hatinya yang terpaksa menyilet hati. Gelombang yang membakar jiwanya terlalu besar dan mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau mati. Lepaskan Itachi!" bentaknya.

Itachi sadar, sebelum diri di hadapannya itu mengamuk, sekawan dokter telah memegangi kaki dan tubuhnya, tangan? Sudah habis semua.

JLEP. Satu suntikan membawa Sasuke menemui peristirahatan panjangnya sementara. Menggelayutkan angannya pada bintang-bintang yang berjejakan di angkasa pikirannya. Dalam kelemahan yang dibuat-buat, Sasuke tersedot dalam kegelapan. Menengokkan semua rasa tenang sesaat yang mungkin saja itu adalah satu terbaik bagi diri Sasuke sendiri.

**

* * *

**

ZREKKK. Temari memasuki sebuah kamar yang ia tahu itu adalah milik pasien barunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Temari lalu mendekat ke arah seorang lelaki yang tengah melamun di tempat tidurnya sambil merasakan semilir angin yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas, hingga terdengar samar-samar oleh Sasuke bunyi pantulan hak tinggi dengan lantai yang didesain klasik dari kayu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Temari yang sebenarnya sudah duduk manis di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum dan membenahi beberapa piring dan sendok yang –sepertinya baru saja diobrak-abrik Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan hari ini?" tanya Temari.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu membuang muka.

"Aku tanya apa kau sudah makan hari ini? Ini piring ketiga yang kau hancurkan siang ini. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menyentuhnya untuk makan sedikit saja?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau memang perlu istirahat. Aku akan meminta perawat membawakanmu makan siang lagi," kata Temari. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sasuke memandangi kepergian Temari dengan tatapan tak berarti. Tak lama setelah itu ia membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

**

* * *

**

Langit sudah menggelap dengan iramanya tersendiri. Menautkan titik-titik putih di langit agar bisa terbentuk berbagai keindahan lain.

DUG-DUG-DUG

Sebuah benturan terdengar dari kaca jendela yang tertutupi tirai putih tipis. Tepatnya pada jendela yang berukuran 1 x 2 meter yang menghalangi batas pandang dalam ruangan. Bunyi-bunyian itu semakin lama semakin terdengar. Menggema, mengisi penuh ruangan di seberangnya hingga membuat seorang pemuda raven kita terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-kerjap pandangannya yang kabur.

"Eng?"

DUG-DUG-DUG

Benturannya semakin keras. Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidur dan mendekat ke jendela ruangannya. Merasa tidak ada yang harus diperhatikan, Sasuke kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya. Khayalan pada sebuah kematian membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak rupanya. Ia kembali bergelut dengan selimutnya yang hanya dilakukan oleh kaki kanannya yang saat ini berfungsi ganda.

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa sela-sela rambut Sasuke. Memasuki alam mimpinya yang semakin terasa nyata baginya. Keperihan yang ada tersembul ke awang-awang dengan sempurnanya, memutasikan segala semangat dan ketegaran dalam bentuk keputusasaan yang nyata dan memang ada. Sasuke semakin merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya begitu teringat hal apa yang hendak ia temui setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sesuatu apa yang akan berubah nantinya.

DUG-DUG-DUG

Sasuke kembali terkesikap dari tidurnya dan bangkit untuk sekedar menyulami rasa penasarannya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju jendela, menahan segala emosi yang selama ini berhasil ia jaga dengan baik. Sasuke perlahan membuka tirai penutup itu dengan kakinya.

"Hai!"

Sasuke kaget lalu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kayu ruangannya.

Sosok wanita yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kecantikannya, menatap polos Sasuke yang terjembam dengan wajah bodohnya. Sekelabat pikiran konyol menghampiri otak sempit Sasuke, mungkinkah dia sang malaikat pencabut nyawa? Pikir Sasuke.

Wanita itu kemudian membuka paksa jendela kaca yang entah kenapa begitu mudah dilakukan.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih mengamati wanita itu, wanita yang hampir saja ia anggap sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa kalau saja ia tidak bertingkah menyerupai manusia pada umumnya. Sasuke baru menyadari kebodohannya untuk tetap memandangi wajah wanita itu dan tidak sadar bahwa posisi tubuhnya sedang tidak elit.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak usah, dan katakan padaku apa maumu lalu pergi dari hadapanku," kata Sasuke tajam.

Rupanya wanita itu tidak bergeming dengan peringatan Sasuke. Ia justru mendekati Sasuke dengan abstraknya. Matanya tidak beredar, namun terpaku pada sesuatu yang hilang dari yang seharusnya ada. Menatap polos tentang apa-apa yang menjadi bayangan terbalik di pupilnya. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul lalu duduk menyeimbangi posisi Sasuke.

Satu tarikan napas menandakan akan adanya suatu dialog di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau kehilangan tanganmu lagi?" tanyanya asal dan tentu saja memaksa Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau membiarkan orang memotong tanganmu lagi, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'lagi'?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya lalu terpaku diam dalam bayangan wanita aneh di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Setitik kebahagiaan seolah tersembul dari hatinya untuk dilihat banyak orang. Senyuman yang terkesan sangat tulus dan ingin segera diselesaikan.

"Jangan melupakan aku, aku ini Sakura," kata wanita itu.

Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke semakin tak mengerti saja dengan omongan tak terarah itu.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan dirimu. Pergilah," pinta Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Secuilpun Sasuke tak ingin waktu istirahatnya terganggu oleh siapapun.

Wanita itu-Sakura, mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tak ingin tahu keberadaanku di sini untuk apa, Sasuke? Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu selama ini hanya untuk mencarimu."

Sasuke menoleh, sungguh ia semakin yakin kalau Sakura adalah seorang pasien yang mengalami masalah dengan kejiwaannya. Tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lalu berbicara seolah tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, bahkan nama dan apa tadi-dia berkata seolah Sasuke berkali-kali kehilangan tangannya. Hanya sebuah kekonyolan yang terbesit di kepala Sasuke. Betapapun ia akui kecantikan wanita itu, tetap saja aneh.

"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu. Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli darimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu karena Tuhan tidak menghapuskan ingatanku terhadap semua hal tentangmu. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu sejak dulu."

Oh—anggap saja Sasuke tak pernah mau tahu apapun. Ia seorang pelukis terkenal dan anggapan bahwa wanita itu hanyalah penggemarnya sangatlah mungkin.

"Apa kau salah satu penggemarku? Apa kau salah satu pecinta lukisan-lukisanku? Maaf saja, aku sudah tidak akan bisa melukis lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita sepasang kekasih?"

Sudah cukup, pikir Sasuke. Ia anggap wanita itu memang gila dan sangat tidak waras.

"PERGI!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura secara imajinatif mengembangkan senyumnya—lagi. Terang cahaya yang begitu minim menerobos sela-sela perlindungan tangan Sakura. Dalam ruangan gelap yang terpaksa ia ciptakan sendiri itu ia merasa seluruh hidupnya tenggelam ke sumur kebahagiaan.

Sakura tersenyum

Ia senang

Dan bahagia

"Aku menemukannya."

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**My bla-bla-bla**

Exactly, happy birthday for Ayui Nonomiya. I think this is earlier. I should publish it on 18th of May 2010, but yes—I have a lot of job then I don't want to disturb any side. So I publish it now.

Awalnya gak mau publish fic dulu berhubung 2 minggu lagi ada ulangan umum, tapi begitu dikasih tahu Nono ulang tahun, dianya minta dibuatkan kado dengan setting India macam gini –plaak-

So, saya minta review yang BANYAK ya? Sebagai upah karena saya sudah mengepost fic di tengah kesibukan menjelang ulangan umum *ganyambungbanget*

* * *

(P.S. saya akan benar-benar kembali setelah ulangan umum selesai)


End file.
